fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 258
Szablozębni jest dwieście pięćdziesiątym ósmym rozdziałem mangi Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Dwaj tajemniczy mężczyźni rozmawiają o powrocie Drużyny Tenrou. Ich powrotem zainteresowana jest również Rada Magii. Org, Lahar i Doranbolt zastanawiają się nad obecną sytuacją świata magicznego. Wracający po siedmioletniej przerwie członkowie Fairy Tail dowiadują się o nowej najsilniejszej gildii - Sabertooth i o tym, że ich własna gildia jest najsłabsza w całym Fiore. Natsu nie załamuje jednak rąk i postanawia przywrócić Wróżkom tytuł najsilniejszych magów w królestwie. Cana szuka Gildartsa, którego Makarov zabiera do starego budynku gildii. Tam Dreyar pokazuje mu Lumen Histoire i wyznacza go na piątego mistrza gildii. Akcja powraca do dwóch tajemniczych mężczyzn z początku rozdziału, którzy kontynuują swoją rozmowę o przeszłości. Zostają zaatakowani przez członka Mrocznej Gildii, który, rozpoznając w nich Duet Zabójców Smoków z Sabertooth, ucieka. Kiedy przychodzą dwa Exceedy Smoczych Zabójców, cała czwórka wraca do gildii. Streszczenie Dwóch mężczyzn rozmawia o powrocie członków Fairy Tail. Jeden z nich zdaje się nie przejawiać zainteresowania tą informacją. Jego towarzysz przypomina mu, że sam przecież czekał na powrót Natsu, ale ten zaprzecza. thumb|252px|Org, Lahar i Doranbolt rozmawiają o powrocie Fairy Tail W siedzibie Rady Magii Org rozmawia z Laharem i Doranboltem. Obaj dziękują mu za pracę, którą wykonał dla Rady i pytają o umowy handlowe z gildiami. Mędrzec z kolei pyta ich o powrót Fairy Tail. Doranbolt jest poruszony tym wydarzeniem, gdyż już prawie wymazał Wróżki ze swojej pamięci. Org podejrzewa, że wraz z powrotem Drużyny Tenrou świat magii znów ruszy do przodu, ponieważ przez te siedem lat nie działo się nic godnego uwagi - miejsce pobytu Acnologii i Zerefa nadal jest nieznane, najważniejsze mroczne gildie Grimoire Heart i Tartaros nie wykonują żadnych ruchów. Org jest zaniepokojony tym stanem, ponieważ może być to cisza przed burzą. Doranbolt pyta się, czy Fairy Tail może zmienić ten stan rzeczy, na co Mędrzec wybucha śmiechem, stwierdzając, że zbyt dużo wymaga od Wróżek zważywszy, że nigdy ich nie lubił. thumb|left|Powrót Fairy Tail wzbudza spore zainteresowanie Plotki o powrocie najważniejszych członków Fairy Tail, którzy zniknęli na siedem lat, rozniosły się po świecie lotem błyskawicy i przyciągnęły spore zainteresowanie. Wszyscy w gildii cieszą się, że znów są razem, co jest dla nich powodem do świętowania. Lucy także powoli dochodzi do siebie po stracie ojca. W gildii Romeo opowiada pozostałym o nowej najsilniejszej gildii we Fiore - Sabertooth, z którymi liczą się nawet Lamia Scale i Blue Pegasus. Gray zauważa, że siedem lat temu nic o nich nie słyszał, ale Max dodaje, że siedem lat temu Szablozębni zmienili mistrza i przyjęli w swoje szeregi pięciu silnych magów, którzy zaprowadzili gildię na szczyt. thumb|Natsu chce pomóc gildii wrócić na szczyt Wendy pyta o pozycję Fairy Tail i jest załamana dowiadując się, że są obecnie najsłabszą gildią we Fiore. Natsu uznaje to za wspaniałą wiadomość, ponieważ dzięki temu mogą pomóc gildii odzyskać tytuł najsilniejszych w królestwie. Pozostali podzielają jego entuzjazm. Cana szuka Gildartsa, co staje się powodem żartów Graya o tatusiu i jego córeczce. Zaraz też reflektuje się przeprasza Lucy, jeśli ją uraził, ale dziewczyna nie wzięła jego słów do siebie. Erza mówi jej, że Gildartsa zabrał gdzieś Makarov i nie może się zdecydować, czy powinna nazywać Dreyara "mistrzem". thumb|left|252px|Makarov pokazuje Gildartsowi Lumen Histoire W starym budynku gildii Makarov i Gildarts schodzą schodami do podziemi. Clive jest zaskoczony tym, że w gildii było podziemne przejście, a mistrz zaznacza, że nikt o tym nie wiedział. Wchodzą do wielkiej komnaty i zatrzymują się przed ogromnymi wrotami. Makarov wykonuje kilka tajemniczych gestów i wrota otwierają się, zalewając obu mężczyzn ostrym światłem. Ich oczom ukazuje się największy sekret ich gildii - Lumen Histoire, którą Dreyar nazywa istotą Fairy Tail. Gildarts jest zaskoczony; nie może znaleźć słów, żeby opisać to, co widzi. Pyta się, jak tak potężna rzecz znalazła się w gildii i dlaczego Makarov pokazuje ją właśnie jemu. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że został wyznaczony na piątego mistrza Faiy Tail. thumb|252px|Biały Smok Sting i Mroczny Smok Rogue Akcja powraca do dwóch tajemniczych mężczyzn z początku rozdziału. Jeden z nich kontynuuje swoje przemyślenia o przeszłości. Przypomina sobie, że jego towarzysz był kiedyś uczniem Gajeela ale ten nadal nie przejawia zainteresowania tym tematem. Nagle zostają zaatakowani przez członka mrocznej gildii. Strzela on z łuku do jednego z mężczyzn, ale drugi łapie strzałę w locie i zjada ją, po czym atakuje śmiałka Rykiem Smoczego Zabójcy, przebijając kilka ścian. Łucznik rozpoznaje w nich Duet Smoczych Zabójców z Sabertooth - Białego Smoka Stinga Eucliffe'a i Mrocznego Smoka Rogue Cheneya. Przerażony ucieka w popłochu, a Sting krzyczy za nim, że jest ścierwem skoro zostawia swoich towarzyszy, których on i Rogue wcześniej pokonali. Cheney zauważa, że po mrocznej gildii niczego lepszego nie można oczekiwać. Nadchodzą Exceedy Smoczych Zabójców, Lector i Frosch. Widząc pobojowisko Lector stwierdza, że Sting znowu przesadził, a Biały Smok pyta się ich, gdzie się wałęsali. Exceed jest przekonany, że żaden z pozostałych Smoczych Zabójców nie może się równać z mocą Smoczych Bliźniaków. Przybija piątkę ze Stingiem i stwierdza, że Eucliffe jest najsilniejszym ze "Smoków". Wracając do gildii Sting stwierdza, że z łatwością pokona Natsu i pyta Rogue, czy powinni wyzwać go do walki, ale Cheney znów nie przejawia zainteresowania; ich Exceedy przytakują im. Postacie Walki i wydarzenia *Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwana Mroczna Gildia Użyte Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Magia Białego Zabójcy Smoków Użyte Zaklęcia *Ryk Białego Smoka (白竜の咆哮, Hakuryū no Hōkō) Użyte Umiejętności Użyta Broń Nawigacja